


Doing Well

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sick Branch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch saves one of Creek's fireflies but ends up sick. Having to leave his bunker Branch is found by Creek. Creek decided to take care of him. Will something grow between the two trolls?





	1. The Vet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Oh my!” A red troll gasped at the sight in front of her.

“I f-found him in a l-lake. I got him out as so-soon as p-possible.” Branch informed her.

“I see. Doctor!”

“What is-” The doctor quickly went over to them. “What happened?”

“I w-was collecting herbs when I s-saw him in the lake. I got him out and here a-as soon as possible. I don’t know how long he was t-there.”

“Let’s get this one in the back.” The yellow troll ordered. A nurse placed the firefly on the stretcher and they went out of the room.

“Sir?”

“Yes?” He looked at the red troll.

“Do you know if he has an owner?”

“No I don’t.” She frowned at that. “Do you mind if I stay? I want to know if he’ll be alright and if he doesn’t have an owner then he will need someone to take care of him until he is better.”

The red troll smiled fondly at him. She was one of the only ones to know who he really was. She had been friends with his grandmother and after they escaped she took him in. He left after awhile but they were still close.

“That would be fine.”

“Thank you aunt Robin.”

“Of course Branch.”

-Later-

Creek ran into the vet’s office. Twili, one of the trolls who saw what happened, had found him and had informed him that his firefly, Flutter, was brought to them in critical condition. He took of soon after.

“I was told Flutter was here.”

“Yes he is.” Robin said. They had identified the firefly a couple minutes ago.

“Thank goodness.”

“He is still with doctor Mix.”

“Creek?”

They turned to see the doctor. “Yes?”

“Flutter is going to be fine. His right wing had been bent and two of his legs were broken.”

“Okay.”

“We fixed the wing and put it and the legs in a cast. We will need to see him in a week.”

“Alright.”

“Do you know how these injuries could have occured? Do you know how he ended up in a lake?”

“No. Last I knew he was in my pod asleep.”

“I see. He can go home. I’ll go get the instructions on care for him.”

“Thank you. Um, do you know who found him?”

“I did.” A familiar voice said from behind him.

Creek turned to find that it was Branch. “Thank you for saving him.” He resisted the urge to hug the grey troll.

Branch nodded. “You’re welcome.”

With that said Branch left the vet’s clinic. The doctor had returned and gave him the discharge paper and the instructions for after care. Creek then took Flutter home to take care of him.


	2. Branch is Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Creek was on his way to see his friends. Flutter was sleeping and he figured he could use a break. Flitter, Flutter's mom, was there and his own mom had promised to check in on them. Soon he spotted Branch. Something was wrong with him.  
“Branch?” Creek saw that he was very sweaty and was panting. He had a red tint to him.  
“C-creek?”  
“Are...are you sick?” He certainly didn't look well.  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you leave your house?”  
“Due to the flu epidemic I gave all my medicine and herbs to the hospital.”  
“I see.” He walked up to him. “I have some medicine at my place. Do y- crap!” Branch fainted.  
He managed to catch Branch before he hit the ground. He picked him up princess style and took him back to his pod. He felt bad. Creek had a feeling Branch had gotten sick when he saved his firefly from the pond. Well he was going to take care of him.  
He placed Branch on the couch and went to his bed. He took off the blue top blanket and placed the sheet down. He the picked Branch up once more and put him on the bed before covering him with the sheet. Creek then went to the bathroom and grabbed the medicine and put it on a tray he had in the kitchen. Next he filled a picture with water and grabbed a glass and placed in on the tray. Finally he grabbed the tissues and placed them near the medicine. He returned to his room and put the tray on the nightstand.  
“I should tell Poppy.”  
He wrote her a letter and sent it off. Creek then set up a bed on the floor. He wanted to be close just in case Branch needed him. He looked at the survivalist and saw that he was covered in sweat. He filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a washcloth. He went back into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand. He dipped the cloth I to the water and then began wiping the sweat from the sick trolls body.  
(With Poppy)  
Poppy had been doing some scrapbooking when the letter arrived. She smiled as she put down the glue and glitter and grabbed the letter. Her smile brightened when she recognized the handwriting. It belonged to Creek. She opened it and began reading.  
Dear Poppy,  
I won't be able to make it to our yoga session. Branch is sick. I found him earlier and as I was inviting him over to my place so that he could take some medicine he fainted. I'm taking care of him. I brought him to my pod. Can you make sure no one pops up?  
Sincerely,  
Creek  
“Poor Branch. I hope he feels better.”  
She grabbed her writing supplies. Poppy quickly wrote down a response. Her dad entered her pod when he saw that she was still there.  
“I thought you had a yoga lesson with Creek. The others are there waiting for you both.”  
“Branch is sick so Creek cancelled to take care of him.”  
“I see. I hope Branch will be okay.”  
“Me too.”  
“Make sure Creek knows that he can ask us for help.”  
“I will.”  
“Good, good.” He smiled at his a daughter. “I love you.”  
“I love you too daddy.”  
The king hugged her then left. Poppy finished the letter and sent it off. She left to go inform the snack pack.  
“Hey Poppy.” Guy greeted.  
“Hi everyone. I hate to say this but Creek cancelled today's yoga session.”  
“I thought Flutter was doing alright.” Biggie said.  
DJ wrung her hands. “Yeah. Creek said that he wasn't sick and he was being looked after by his mum.”  
“It's not Flutter.”  
“Oh. Then why?” Cooper asked.  
“It has to be important.” Satin said.  
“He wouldn't canceled otherwise.” Chenille continued for her twin.  
“It was important. Creek had been on his way over to the meadow when he saw Branch.”  
“Oh boy!” Chenille interrupted much to Poppy's annoyance.  
“Did they fight?” Satin asked.  
“Again?” Chenille added.  
“No. Branch is sick. Creek decided to take care of him.”   
“That's good.” DJ commented.  
Smidge commented next. “Branch is going to be stubborn.”  
“I know.” She sighed and already came up with a plan for it.  
“We won't go to Creek's for awhile.”  
Biggie hugged Mr. Dinkle. “We should also keep our parties small until he gets better.”  
“We will.” Poppy grinned.  
“Did you let Creek know we will help if needed?” Guy asked.  
“Yup. I wished Branch a speedy recovery from all of us.”  
“Good.”  
“We should make Branch some get well cards.”  
“Great idea Poppy. Just make sure no music or glitter are on it.” Guy said as they got to work.


End file.
